Alpha Flight Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * * Plodex space ship | Notes = * This issue does not include an Origins of Alpha Flight back-up story. The Origins tales resume with issue #5 and continues until issue #11. * The timeline for this issue is slightly askew. The majority of scenes involving the Sub-Mariner and the Invisible Girl take place before page thirty-two of issue #3. However, the scenes involving the rest of Alpha Flight (which occurs concurrently with Namor and Sue's journey) chronologically take place after the events from issue #3. * Dan Smallwood appeared last in Alpha Flight Vol 1 1. A chronologically earlier appearance takes place in Alpha Flight Vol 1 2. He appears next in Avengers Vol 1 287. * The Master of the World appears next in Alpha Flight Vol 1 15. * The Fantasticar is destroyed in this issue. However, it is reasonable to assume that Mister Fantastic has several spare cars at the Baxter Building. * Marrina quits Alpha Flight as per this issue. She appears next in Fantastic Four Vol 1 261. * Puck and Shaman do not appear in this issue. They appear next in the Puck spotlight story in Alpha Flight Vol 1 5. * The Master of the World makes reference to Marrina's attack on Puck. Marrina nearly killed Puck with a swipe of her claws in issue #2. * This issue features the chronologically earliest appearance of the Plodex. Aside from Marrina, the Plodex will not be seen again until Alpha Flight Vol 1 14. * The Plodex will not be referred to by name until Alpha Flight Vol 1 14. * The Invisible Girl makes reference to the Silver Surfer in this issue. Prior to her current adventure, Sue was providing shelter for the Surfer who suffered injuries in Fantastic Four Vol 1 258-260. * The Invisible Girl appears next in Fantastic Four Vol 1 261. * The Sub-Mariner appears next in Fantastic Four Vol 1 261. | Trivia = * Although it is never outright confirmed, it is heavily implied that Sasquatch and Aurora have shared an intimate history with one another. * The Sub-Mariner and Invisible Girl's initial encounter with the Master of the World is replayed from scenes in issue #3, however the dialogue for both scenes are different. | Recommended = * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) ** Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #2 (Marrina's Origin) ** Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #3 (Master's Origin) ** Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #14 (Master returns) ** Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #15 ** Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #16 * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) Annual * Alpha Flight Special * Alpha Flight (Volume 2) * Alpha Flight (Volume 3) | Links = * Alpha Flight article at Wikipedia * Alpha Flight at Marvel Universe * Alpha Flight at the Marvel Directory * AlphaFlight.Net * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at UXN * Alpha Flight #4 page at UXN (additional notes and trivia) * Alpha Flight Cover Art Gallery }}